warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay's Wing
Jay's Wing is a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows Jaypaw is taken back in time by Fallen Leaves, and walks in the paws of the ancient cat Jay's Wing. Unable to grasp the situation, he asks numerous questions that confuse Jay's Wing's sister, Dove's Wing, the leader Furled Bracken, the sharpclaws Dawn River and Stone Song, and his crush and potential mate, Half Moon. He helps Fallen Leaves and the tribe of cats decide to leave the Lake or not. Jay's Wing has just completed training to be a sharpclaw when Jaypaw goes back in time. Half Moon, who he is currently training with, shows obvious affection for him. She also defends him when he is bullied by Fish Leap. Dove's Wing is his sister and their mother Falcon Swoop died under the paws of a monster as Whispering Breeze states. He tells the leader, Furled Bracken, about a dream he had, one about the mountains the Tribe of Rushing Water lives in. He never truly had that dream, but rather had visited the mountains himself (as Jaypaw in ''Outcast). The cats cast stones to decide to go or stay. Jaypaw, as the 'newest' sharpclaw, casts the final stone on the 'go' side. He is nervous but tells himself that they must become the Tribe of Rushing Water. After the beginning of the journey, Rock calls him back and tells him it is time to return to ThunderClan, and that the real Jay's Wing disappeared after the journey began. Jayfeather wonders whether he just made the first medicine cat as he made the prophecy of the mountains. At the Moonpool, when Jaypaw gets his medicine cat name, Half Moon watches. Jaypaw prays to StarClan asking not to be called Jaywing, and hopes that Half Moon understands why he had to leave. Leafpool then names him Jayfeather. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon After making a journey to the mountains, Jayfeather goes back in time to live with the Ancients again. He and Half Moon reunite, and together they try to make the Tribe believe they can still stay in the mountains. While they are first there, Chasing Clouds gets attacked by a hawk and receives some severe wounds. Jay's Wing treats to them with moss and very little herbs, as the Ancients did not know much about healing herbs in the mountains. Half Moon is quite amazed by this. Jay's Wing comes up with new ways to hunt, actually taking these ways from the Tribe of Rushing Water. One patrol, made up of Stone Song, Furled Bracken, Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Chasing Clouds go out to test Jay's Wing's new ways. Jay's Wing is the bait, acting as an injured cat and going out, clear, easy prey for the hawk to eat. As the hawk rides down, the cats jump from the rocks they were hiding behind and attack. Furled Bracken tells the cats that the neck and the talons are the places to target. They return from the patrol with success. However Jay's Wing and Half Moon stay behind, standing next to each other, hinting feelings. When Shy Fawn has her kits, Jay's Wing helps deliver them. But however, when the fourth kit is born, it seems to be dead. He licks it the wrong way and tries to shake it back to life. When aroused, the tiny tom looks up and lets out a big yowl straight at Jay's Wing's face. A cat near him points out his roar is like a lion, and Shy Fawn decides to call him Lion's Roar. Jay's Wing then realizes that this is really not Lion's Roar, but Lionblaze. He also notices that Dove's Wing is really Dovewing, and finds it weird that they still have the same name. It is then officially revealed the three are reincarnations of cats back in the Ancients' time. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Falcon Swoop: Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: :Falling Rain: Deceased, Residence Unknown Sister: :Dove's Wing: Deceased, Reincarnated as Dovewing Aunt: :Whispering Breeze: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree Quotes References and Citatations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaw Category:Sharpclaws Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters